conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sino-Soviet Union
The Sino-Soviet Union, officially the Union of Sino-Soviet Socialist Republics, is a socialist state located in Eurasia. At 31,999,161 kilometers, the Sino-Soviet Union is the largest country in the world by surface area, covering under one third of the human population and is the most populous state with over 1.7 billion people according to early 2017 estimates. Governed by the Communist Party of the Sino-Soviet Union, it exercises jurisdiction over 26 soviet republics from Eastern Europe to China and is the sole legal ruling party of the country. The Sino-Soviet Union is also the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nation in the world having over 30 ethnic and cultural groups in the entire country surpassing the United States in cultural diversity. The Sino-Soviet Union was formed in the aftermath of World War II when the Soviet Union sent millions of troops into Manchuria to eliminate the dwindling Japanese forces and eventually liberated all of northeastern China. Afterwards, the Soviet troops aided the Chinese Communist Party and ended the Chinese Civil War with the elimination of the Nationalist government and the execution of Chiang Kai-shek and all nationalist leaders. Afterwards, CCP Chairman, Mao Zedong met with Soviet leader Joseph Stalin in Moscow and was willing to have China merge with the USSR into a single communist superstate believing that it would spread the ideology further around the world and would help with the reconstruction of China after the war. Stalin agreed and the Moscow-Beijing Friendship Treaty was signed on September 3rd, 1945 and the two nations merged at the end of March in 1946. After the two nations merged into one single union, the Cold War had already begun and the new nation quickly became the rival of the United States of America as the two nations sought to expand their ideology and spheres of influence around the world starting in 1951 with the invasion of Korea. Tensions between the United States and the Sino-Soviet Union grew in the 1960s following the outbreak of the Second Indochina War where communist militants seized control over northern Vietnam and were supported by the USSSR against the American-backed Republic of Vietnam. In 1973, the Helsinki Accords were signed and Vietnam was eventually divided and split into two nations. Throughout the 1970s and 80s, the United States began negotiations with the Sino-Soviet Union and tensions did lower despite hurdles in the road such as the Sino-Soviet invasion of Afghanistan in the 1979. By the 1990s, the Cold War was officially over and the two states ended ideological hostilities, but nationalist sentiments remained and the world remained divided between communism and western-backed capitalist states. In 1992, a major crissi erupted in the Eastern bloc in response to years of political repression and violation of the sovereignty of Warsaw Pact member states which resulted in a sieres of reforms throughout the era. Following the September 11 Attacks and the Moscow Metro Bombings, the US and USSSR began collaborating against radical Islam and age-old tensions further died down, but have resurfaced in recent years due to the actions of Vladimir Putin as the Premier of the union. The Sino-Soviet Union is one of the two major superpowers in the world surpassing the United States on the global stage during the late 2000s. It now has the world's largest economy as a result of major free-market economic reforms and is the largest in both purchasing power and nominal GDP. The Sino-Soviet Union also possesses the world's largest standing army with the largest budget in the world and holds the largest stockpile of nuclear weapons as well. Due to its large size, the union has the largest oil and mining receives in the world and is a leading nation in science and technological development, a powerful cultural force, and the world's foremost military power. The USSSR is a member of the United Nations and serves as a pernament member of the United Nations Security Council, as well as the leading member of the Warsaw Pact, World Trade Organization, and the Collective Security Treaty Organization. Geography With an area of 31,999,161 square kilometres (12,354,945 sq mi), the Sino-Soviet Union is the world's largest country covering under one third of the world's total landmass. The European portion of the Russian SFSR and the Mandarin SFSR are two of the most densely populated portions of the entire country as well as being the primary economic and cultural hubs of the country. The countries borders extend from Central Asia all the way to the pacific coasts of the Chinese mainland and the eastern parts of Russia. Two thirds of the Sino-Soviet border was coastal and this made trading much easier for the nation in order to sustain its large population and size. The country has 11 time zones and five climate zones; tundra, taiga, desert, steppes and mountains. History The historical roots of the Sino-Soviet Union date back to the early 20th century during the founding of the original Soviet Union. Tsar Nicholas II ruled over the Russian Empire from 1894 until his forced abdication in 1917 in the aftermath of the February Revolution. The revolution resulted from Russia's disasterous involvement in World War I which lead to the deaths of millions of Russian soldiers and lead the empire to economic and military collapse resulting the downfall of the monarchy and the establishment of a short-lived provisional government which was overthrown in the October Revolution by the Bolsheviks lead by Vladimir Lenin. In December of 1922, the Soviet Union was officially established and would unify all of the republics in Eastern Europe and Central Asia. World War II and foundation In August of 1945 during the final days of World War II, the Soviet Union had deployed over 1.5 million troops across the southern border into northern China with the intent of eliminating the last remaining colonial holdings of the Japanese Empire. Japan had already been suffering a strain of defeats and heavy casualties both on the battlefield and back at home thanks to an American naval blockade of the mainland leaving Japanese troops in Manchuria and other colonial holdings in China all on their own and without support. The Soviets took advantage of this and deployed their troops down south with the intent to push the Japanese out of China for good. During this time, the Chinese Communist Party joined up with the Soviet forces and aided them in their fight against the Japanese. This would be a major contribution to the surrender of Japan to the United States with Emperor Hirihito fearing the communist threat of the Soviet Union. Japan eventually caved in and surrendered to the Allied Powers on September 2nd, 1945 officially ending World War II and had the United States and Soviet Union emerge on the world stage as the first two global superpowers in the modern era. The Soviet troops however, were not done their mission in China as they volunteered to help rebuild the broken and destroyed infanstructure and economy of China which near-collapsed as a result of the Chinese Civil War. In return, a communist state would be established and it would succeeded the Republic of China as a stronger and more powerful nation than before. A day after Japan's surrender, Mao Zedong had been meeting with Soviet leader, Joseph Stalin in Moscow during the last days of the war and the two negotiated over the possibility of having the two nations form a confederation which would make the communist states one, single, large superstate and it would help spread communsim all throughout the world. Stalin agreed to such terms and Soviet troops eventually helped the People's Liberation Army ultimately defeat the Chinese nationalists and had all nationalist leaders executed while some escaped off the coast to the neighboring island of Taiwan and established an independent republic there. By the start of 1946, China had gone under a program of reconstruction which was mostly supported by the Soviet Union as a means of rebuilding the battered and devestated country from the aftermath of the civil war which left six million Chinese dead, both military and civilian casualties. While the Soviets agreed to help rebuild China, the Chinese had to help rebuild the USSR from the aftermath of World War II, but the Chinese efforts didn't pay off. In agreement with the Moscow-Beijing Friendship Treaty, the Soviet and Chinese governments were to help both countries in terms of social, economic, political, and military progress to stabilize and maintain the confederation between the two communist states. The Chinese however, were unable to pay their fair share and were far too reliant on Soviet aid and protection leading to Mao to propose the idea of both the USSR and China to merge into one country seeing how the Soviets were capable of rebuilding China and Mao believed that a single unified communist superstate would spread the ideology further across the world. Stalin eventually agreed to this and the Sino-Soviet Union was officially formed on March 31st, 1946 after the ratification and signing of the Treaty of Kiev. Formation of the Chinese republics After the Sino-Soviet Union was founded, the Soviet government was quickly reorganized and merged with the Chinese government that was established in Beijing. As part of the agreement, the capital of the new nation would be shared between the cities of Moscow and Beijing and would switch depending on the location of the new head of state. The two communist parties also merged into one single party as well and the office of the Premier was established to be the head of state while the head of government was handed over to the General Secretary of the Communist Party. Stalin took over as the first Premier of the Sino-Soviet Union and began to establish new Soviet socialist republics across the Chinese mainland based off of pre-existing Chinese provinces. In October of 1950, the neighboring state of Tibet was invaded and annexed into the Sino-Soviet Union and the Tibet SSR was quickly established afterwards. After the forced annexation of the country, the 14th Dalai Lama, Tenzin Gyasto, escaped the country and established a government-in exile across the border in India. Meanwhile back in Tibet, Stalin ordered all Sino-Soviet forces to use whatever means necessary to ensure a stable and compliant communist Tibet. Tibetan citizens marched in protest of the annexation and refused to cave into the communist regime knowing of their atrocities and anti-religious policies and persecution of all known religious groups in the country. This however, did not stop Stalin and the Great Tibetan massacre broke out as thousands of Tibetans were gunned down and executed as a means of forcing the country into submission. By the winter of 1951, Tibet officially surrendered while the remnants of its government remained hidden in exile across the border in India. News of the persecution made it to the United States and in response, President Harry Trueman ordered a naval blockade of Taiwan fearing a Sino-Soviet invasion of the small island and did the same thing to Japan and South Korea. In June of 1951, Sino-Soviet forces poured into North Korea and begna invading the south sparking the Korean war. Cold War conflicts Invasion of Korea In October of 1951, North Korean forces poured into South Korea in an attempt to conquere the nation and annex it into the north's communist regime. At first, the North Koreans did well as they captured the south's capital, Seoul, and pushed them further towards the southern tip of the Korean Peninsula. Not wanting to lose another nation to communism and to prevent the Sino-Soviet Union from increasing in power, the United States sent in a force fo 50,000 men and helped push all North Korean troops out of South Korea. Lead by General Douglas McArthur, the American forces eventually began invading the north and pushed them all the way back towards the border with China. Fearing a continued American invasion into the Chinese mainland, Sino-Soviet troops were deployed and began to overrun and retake all of North Korea. American forces were overrun and were pushed back to Seoul where they managed to hold their ground and prevent a second invasion of South Korea. After two years of fighting, all warring parties got together and began negotiating to end the conflict which finally ended in 1955 with all pre-war borders being restored and troops being withdrawn back to their respective countries. Vietnam War Two years later in 1957, the communist state of Democratic Republic of Vietnam, also known as North Vietnam, was established and supported by the Sino-Soviet Union. The central government had funded billions of dollars into financing and supporting the new nation in response to the American financail and military support to the Republic of Vietnam, South Vietnam. A war broke out in 1958 with North Vietnamese troops attempting to invade and annex the south, but were pushed back by the South Vietnamese and Amerian forces. During that time, North Vietnamese agents snuck into the south's countryside and convinced peasant citizens to take up arms and revolt leading to the formation of the Viet Cong in 1961 and the start of the Viet Cong insurgency that same year. The North Vietnamese government and army was proped up and supported by the Sino-Soviet Union and the country funneled weapons into the country to push back the Americans and South Vietnamese. In the 1960s, the United States increased its military presence in South Vietnam to deter the North Vietnamese threat. As the war progressed, the Viet Cong and the NVA launched the infamous Tet Offensive in 1968 and overran all major cities in South Vietname during the anual Vietnamese holiday of Tet. The offensive was repeled, but the American public was demoralized from seeing how the United States was unable to adequately protect South Vietname. Under pressure from anti-war protesters and having already given ground to the communist Sino-Soviet Union, President Richard Nixon signed the Paris Peace Accords in 1973 officially ending the war and splitting Vietname in two; communist north and democratic south. Afghan military intervention In 1979, the Islamic insurgent group known as the Mujahideen launched an insurgency in Afghanistan in an attempt to overthrow the communist-back socialist republic that dominated the country. The Soviets couldn't sit by and let this happen and so a large invasion force of 480,000 troops was deployed into the country in an attempt to supress the uprising. In 1981, Chinese Soviet forces poured in from the eastern parts of Afghanistan and helped secure control over the eastern provinces of the country. Military efforts worked and the Mujahideen was forced up into the mountains where they waged a guerilla war all the way into 1983 which forced the war into an effective stalemate. Seeking to break the stalemate, Chinese Soviet forces poured into Afghanistan from the country's eastern provinces and began pushing the Mujahideen further up the mountains. Soviet Russian forces then began to deploy Mil Mi-24 gunships and began snuffing out the Afghan insurgents. The Mujahideen began to lose the war effort and the United States had attempted to funnel aid to the Afghan insurgents with new stinger missiles. Soviet spies however, caught wind of this and the United States had been exposed and was thus forced to cease all aid. Without American assistance, the Mujahideen war efforts failed and the organization sued for peace with the Afghan socialist government and by 1988, they surrendered and officially disbanded that same year. Socialism began to spread further across the Middle East and South Asia as a result of the communist victory in the war and Syria became an official socialsit state in 1989. Reformation and modernization 1989 Eastern bloc crisis In 1989, revolutions had began to sprung up across the entire Eastern bloc states. The Warsaw Pact governments had been accused of corruption, erosion of rights, supression of freedom of speech and religion and various other violations by the peoples of the member states and thousands protested demanding equal rights, political reforms, and the democratization of Eastern Europe. At the time, Jiang Zemin was the premier and he began to see the spread of the revolutions head to China where student groups protested with the same demands as their Eastern European counterparts. Xiang had pressured his administration and the Soviet government into taking violent military action against the protestors believing that they were threatening th destabilize the dissolve the Sino-Soviet Union and they needed to be stopped immediately. On June 4th, 1989, Chinese Soviet forces were deployed to Tiananmen Square in Beijing and this lead to the deaths of 180-218 protestors and hundreds more wounded. Back in Eastern Europe, dissidents and foreign journalists reported this to protestors in the Eastern bloc and further protests errupted and even spread into the Russian SFSR with many calling for the resignation and arrest of Jiang Zemin and his cabinet on charges of corruption and murder. In Romania, protestors went a step further and began storming the capital of Bucharest and occupied city taking over government buildings and even occupying tanks and military vehicles. Zemin continued to use violence and had the Warsaw Pact forces storm the capital and take out the revolutionaries by force. This lead to a violent battle resulting in the deaths of hundreds of Romanian protestors and the capital to be retaken. The entire union was put under martial law and instability plagued the nation. Desperate to maintain order, Soviet Russian politican Mikhail Gorbachev rallied support and campaigned for mass political reform, political rights and freedoms, and modernization of the nation. This won him many support and in 1990, he was elected as the General Secretary of the Communist Party and began to take actions against Jiang Zemin. The Communist Party began to heavily regulate Zemin and arrest many members of his administration and put military commanders and officers who participated in the Tiananmen Square and Bucharest protests on trial and had them executed. 1991 coup and Gorbachev era On August 19th, 1991, factions of the Soviet People's Armed Forces loyal to Gorbachev and loyalist factions of the Communist Party, staged a military coup during Jiang Zemin's trip to Moscow to negotiate between his administration and the communist party. While he was there, military forces stormed the capital city and put Moscow on lockdown and enforced martial law on the city. News broadcasts quickly broke out and footage was shown of tanks and armored convoys pouring into the city and storming the Kremlin and other government buildings across the city, Jaing Zemin was found and arrested by the military and factions of the army loyal to him were stopped and arrested and Gorbachev was eventually voted into power via an emergency election by the communist party on the 21st of the same month. After taking office, Gorbachev addressed the nation on the 22nd declaring that Jiang Zemin was arrested and would be put on trial on charges of conspiracy, corruption and abuse within his office, and for instigating the deaths of thousands of civilian protestors during the 1989 revolutions. Gorbachev also signed and ratified the New Union Treaty, massively reforming the Sino-Soviet Union and granting more aoutonamy and freedoms to the various Eastern bloc states. As a result, the Warsaw Pact was finally stabilized the communist bloc was reformed and reorganized into a more sufficient and stable system. The goals of the protestors were also met as well with new political freedoms being allowed and one-party rule being effectively abolished in favor of new political parties to offer more freedoms to the people of Eastern and Central Europe. Many of the communist parties in the Eastern bloc states were dissolved such as the ones in Poland, Hungary, Romania, and the Eastern European states of of Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia. Gorbachev also began reforming the economy as well, legalizing private business and lifting some restrictions on companies to allow them to grow and expand. As a result, the Soviet economy began to rebound after nearly a decade of stagnation and the 1990s was an era of modernization and economic growth as a result of the New Union Treaty and new economic policies. In 1992, the Sino-Soviet Union began negotiations with the European Community and the United States which resulted in restored diplomatic relations and the near-conclusion of ideological and political tensions effectively ending the Cold War and putting the USSSR on a new and bright path down the line into the 21st century. The internet was allowed into the country and the new technologies helped advance the nation further into the future. Modern era and the 21st century Conflicts in Chechnya In 1995, unrest had rocked the Russian republic of Chechnya down in the Caucus regions. The native population found itself in upheaval over decades of communist policies and advocated for secession from the Sino-Soviet Union citing years of anti-religious policies and oppression at the hands of the officially atheist communist regime. As part of his reforms, Gorbachev also signed into law new legislative acts declaring religious freedom and inherit right and reforming the state constitution and making the communist party follow through on the consitution and was forced to enforce it and the ammendments. The Chechens however, were still not pleased and continued to protest as part of the larger unrest in Central Asia over the same issues, lack of religious freedom and the communist regime's treatment of religious citizens in the Central Asian republics. In December of 1995, Chechen militant stormed the capital fo Grozny and declared the establishment of the Chechen Islamic Republic and announced on live tv the abolition of communism in the country and the secession from the Sin-Soviet Unionl. In response, a force of over 240,000 soldiers was sent into the country and this lead to the outbreak of the Chechen War. The war continued for most of the remaining 90s and saw mass devestation and destruction be left behind and Chechnya reduced to a war-torn state. On November 18th, 1998, members of the Central Military Commission gathered and declared that Chechnya would remain under Soviet control and that martial law would be declared and a military presence would be established until the insurgents had given up and announced their surrender. An insurgency would go on for the next three years until November of 2001 when the last Chechen army group surrendered and the war came to an end. Chechnya was rebuilt and today it's been restored to both pre-war conditions and as a modern state, though an low-level insurgency contiues to this day. War on Terror and Afghanistan On September 11thm, 2001, the World Trade Center in New York City was destroyed by hijacked airliners belonging to members of the Islamist terrorist organization, Al-Queda and was orchestrated by Osama Bin Laden. The attack was in response to the presence of American soldiers on Islamic soil, primarily Saudi Arabia, and this lead to the instigation of the War on Terror as coined by then president George W Bush. By 2001, Boris Yelstin was president and he took part on the War on Terror after the infamous apartment bombings in Moscow. Islamic militants began to spring up across the neighboring state of Afghanistan and this lead to a military intervention in support of the socialist Afghan government against the Afghan Islamic Party starting in April fo 2002. Yelstin later resigned as president that same year and was succeeded by Dmitri Medvedev who sent 480,000 troops to Afghanistan to supress the Afghan Islamic Party and their insurgency in the country to maintain the socialist regime in the country. Politics Main Article: Politics of the Sino-Soviet Union The Sino-Soviet Union is a single-party federal republic governed by the ideology of Marxist-Leninist form of communism according toofficial documents and the charter of the nation's communist party. In reality however, the country is a socialist state and adheres to socialist economic and political theories. The nation's constitution states that the nation is a socialist state and adheres to its theories to establish an equal and fair society for all Soviet citizens. Government ''Main article: Government of the Sino-Soviet Union '' The Soviet central government is split up into three branches; *Legislative: The National People's Congress and the Union of Nationalities *Executive: Premier of the Sino-Soviet Union and the administration *Judicial: Supreme Court and Regional Courts of the Sino-Soviet Union The Sino-Soviet Union is a single-party socialsit state governed by the Communist Party being the central governing body and institution of all forms of government and politics within the country. Only the communist party is allowed to run in elections and other political parties and organizations affiliated with or endorsed by the communist party may run and contest in national elections. These other organizations and entities are often trade and labor unions and other workers parties and unions. Around 84% of the seats of the National People's Congress are held by the communist party along with 72% of the Union of Nationalities while the rest in both houses are held by various other approved parties. The remaining 28% of seats in the Union of Nationalities are comprised of various other political parties approaved by the communist party which have formed a coalition in the government known as the Representative Bloc. The bloc is made up of political parties that represent the various republics in regions across the nation such as Eastern Europe, the Causcus Regions, Central Asia, and China to represent the various republics and to perserve the union. The Premier of the Sino-Soviet Union is the official Head of State and exercises executive power alongside the General Secretary of the Communist Party. The Premier is also the head of all diplomatic and foreign affairs of the country and is the commander-in-chief of the country's military. The General Secretary of the Communist Party serves as the head of government as well and the leader of the communist party and all of its committees and governing bodies. The National Assembly is the bicameral legistlature of the government and is made up of 280 seats with the communist party holding 84% of while the remaining 16% are held by the United Soviet Front, which represents the various other political parties approaved by the communist party and its central committtee. Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Eurasia Category:Sino-Soviet Union